A primary function of a funnel is to transfer fluid into a container. One problem associated with this function is that after using the funnel, fluid residue from the transfer may remain on the sidewalls of the funnel. This fluid residue has the potential to collect dust, sawdust, metal shavings, or other misc debris in an active work environment. As a result, the funnel generally must be thoroughly cleaned before each use in order to transfer clean fluid. Additionally, because of fluid residue, funnels that are left out after use can drip fluid on other surfaces creating, at best, an unsightly mess and, at worst, a hazardous environment.
Current systems lack the ability to both allow funnels to drain as well as to provide a safe and clean storage solution for funnels. As such funnel storage systems are presented herein.